


Friends

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to avoid Kono's plotting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Own nothing, blah blah blah, no money made.
> 
> Thank you all so much! Especially Haldoor, who keeps pushing me to great things, like waking up at 6 on vacation days so that I can write another drabble before I go. ;)

“Do you have a minute? We should talk.”

“Is it about a case, Danny? Otherwise…”

“Otherwise, our classically trained surfer looks like she’s making Lucile Ball-esque plans to lock us together in a closet for three days. I expect to hear _You will make up or die_ any minute.

“I could get us out of anything Kono could trap us in. Plus, how would she overpower us?”

“She’s subtle and crafty, ninja SEAL. I figure me - poison pancakes. You – tranq gun. Wake up in a cement vault, only exit a pneumatic banking tube.” … “Good to see you smile again, Babe.”


End file.
